You know you're in trouble when
by PheonixShadow
Summary: Millay plots, Lelouch gets threatened, and Suzaku is about to get a nosebleed. Suzaku/Lelouch


A/N: Tadaima, minna-san! I just got back from the US after a LONG five week camp. :D And I don't have jet lag. Awesome! Well, I decided to write a Code Geass fic, because it is one of the anime I am currently obssessed with, and Suzaku and Lelouch are in need of some love. There are waaaay to few happy fics for them anymore. :( So, here's another one to add to the collection! Hope you enjoy! Please review, this is my first Code Geass fanfic.

Warning: Suzaku/Lelouch love, may contain material unsuitable for children. :P (Rated T/M just in case.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Code Geass world, sadly.

**Summary: Millay plots, Lelouch cooks, and Suzaku is on the way to getting a nosebleed.**

Lelouch sighed. "You called, President?"

Millay smiled. _Evilly_. Not a good sign. "Yes, I was wondering if you'd do me a favour…"

"You'd make me do it anyway."A/N

Her grin widened. Lelouch _knew_ he should have stayed in bed today.

"Well, you see…"

"_Why_ am I doing this again?" Lelouch groaned. He was currently on his way to the Student Council's kitchen. Yes, they had a kitchen. Millay had decided that they needed a kitchen- why, exactly, Lelouch didn't know, Millay could NOT cook- and so, her father immediately installed one for her.

Millay wanted a summer-is-approaching-quickly-so-we-must-celebrate party, and put Lelouch in charge of the cooking. Apparently, _someone_ told her that Lelouch's book of recipes had enlarged over the year, and that his cooking skills- if they were excellent before- would absolutely blow your mind now. Lelouch had no doubt to who that _someone_ is. And he decided that the _someone_ deserved some punishment for causing him so much trouble. Oh, yes, that person deserved _quite a lot of punishment indeed_. Maybe dragging that _someone_ around the school by his own motorcycle would suffice. Or maybe it was time those embarrassing photos _lost their way_ and found themselves all over the school.

Too occupied in his thoughts of revenge, Lelouch failed to notice the dangerous obstacle (the banana peel of doom) in front of him until it was too late. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable collision.

Strong arms caught him before his face could meet the floor, and Lelouch found himself in a rather comfortable embrace. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found him self looking into familiar eyes. Familiar green eyes. _Very_ familiar _twinkling_ green eyes.

"Hey Lelouch, I know you love me, but don't you think this is a bit too fast?"

A light pink hue found its way onto the Prince's face. "S-Suzaku!" He suddenly realized that he was still leaning against his friend, and scrambled upright quickly. The banana peel on the floor was going to get it. It didn't help that Suzaku was laughing. Not. At. All.

Lelouch glared at his friend's obvious amusement, which only caused Suzaku to laugh even harder.

"Y-Your expression was too f-funny!"

Lelouch did _not_ appreciate his friend's lack of support, and stomped hard on his foot to prove it.

"OUCH!"

That sure stopped the laughter.

"I was just kidding," Suzaku winced, massaging his foot as Lelouch smirked in satisfaction. "But then again," the soldier winked. "You did seem pretty comfortable leaning on me."

"You seem pretty comfortable holding me." Lelouch retorted, regaining his composure. Suzaku looked disappointed by his lack of reaction, but answered by wiggling his eyebrows.

Lelouch looked cute when he was blushing, Suzaku thought, and he sure felt good to hold.

"Well, thanks for catching me, but I need to get going now." Lelouch turned his heel and headed for the kitchen once more. He tried to stop the blush threatening to spread across his face, it would not do any good loosing his calm again.

"Wait!" Suzaku called after him, hurrying to catch up with the other boy who was already disappearing around the corner. How _did_ he get there so quickly? "I'll come with you."

Lelouch spared him a glance. "I'm going to the kitchens, Millay plans on holding a party tonight."

"You're cooking?"

"It wasn't my idea."

"Any chance of seeing you wearing that maid uniform again?"

Lelouch stopped and raised an eyebrow. He looked calm, but his eyes were _murderous_.

Suzaku seemed unaware of the death glare his childhood friend was giving him. Or he ignored it. "You sure looked cute in it."

"Suzaku."

"No, really, you looked quite the part. I wonder if Millay has other-"

"_Suzaku_."

"What?" Suzaku looked at his friend innocently. "I was just saying how adorable you-"

Lelouch aimed for a very painful place. Suzaku, thank _goodness_ dodged the kick just in time. Hopefully everything was intact.

The party was quite extravagant, despite that it only consisted of the Student Council and Arthur the cat.

"So, are we all having fun?" Rivalz yelled.

"Oh yeah, so much fun," Lelouch grumbled. "You're not the one who wasted his whole afternoon cooking for a bunch of weirdos."

"Yeah, about that, the food tastes great!" Millay commented. "Superb! Maybe you should take over as the family cook-"

"No thanks."

"OUCH!"

Lelouch glanced over at his friend to find his face scrunched up in pain for the second time of the day. Once again, Suzaku was attempting to make peace with Arthur, but the cat didn't seem to appreciate his efforts and bit him. Hard.

"Serves you right."

"Lelouch," Suzaku pouted. "Why so cold?"

"You know why."

"I was just kidding! Well, not really, no, w-wait! I-I mean-" Suzaku corrected himself hastily as he was subjected to Lelouch's ultimate _don't-you-dare-say-another-word-or-your-family-jewels-will-be-immdiate-danger_ death glare.

"Hmm? What's this about?" Rivalz butted in on the conversation. "A lover's spat?"

Suzaku frowned. "No, well, actually-"

Shirley suddenly leant over to whisper in Millay's ear. They both giggled.

The boys dropped their discussion and exchanged looks. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you know," Millay's eyes were full of mischief. "Just remembering Lelouch and that maid outfit."

Suzaku's eyes glazed over and it looked as if he was going to have a nosebleed. Millay resisted the urge to clap her hands in glee.

Lelouch wished for nothing more than the floor to open up and swallow him. Unfortunately, it remained quite solid under his feet.

"Not you too!"

"What do you mean?" the President cocked her head to one side.

Suzaku grinned, shaking himself out of dreamland. "Well, this afternoon, I passed by Lelouch in the halls and saved him from an… _unfortunate_ incident, which somehow triggered a fond memory…"

"Suzaku, you naughty boy!" Millay's eyes were laughing.

Kallen and Nina had long disappeared. Lelouch wondered how they did it.

Millay stood up. "Since we brought up this topic, why don't we play a little game? The winner gets a prize of course."

"Yohoo!"

"Uh…what exactly…"

"Okay."

Lelouch tuned Millay out as she blabbered on and on excitedly about the game. Who cares about some stupid game anyways?

"Since everyone seemed rather partial to my suggestion…"

"I'm not." Lelouch grumbled. He was ignored.

"And I've decided to add a little fun to this party, let the game begin!"

_Can I die now please?_

"….9…8…7…"

Lelouch glanced up to find everyone's eyes trained on him. "Uh….guys?"

"You have ten second to run Lelouch."

He did.

"I can't believe it." Lelouch stopped behind a fountain to catch his breath, cursing Millay at the same time. He had fled from the room, instincts telling him that getting caught was _not_ an option.

Panting, he took in his surroundings. He was in the East courtyard, and there was no one in sight. It was already dark; soft lights from the school building providing little light. The trees were cast into the shadows, where Lelouch debated whether to hide in. Deciding to find a more secure hiding place, he crept out cautiously, crouching down low to avoid detection. He had been nearly caught by Rivalz just now; who knew what could happen?

Lelouch almost didn't hear the footsteps behind him. He swung around just in time to avoid getting tagged.

"You sure are twitchy today, aren't you happy to see me?"

Lelouch backed away warily as Suzaku stepped out of the shadows.

Suzaku took a step towards him, looking very much like a predator. "Well, I've found you and I don't plan on letting go."

He took another step forward, and Lelouch realized that he was being backed up against a wall.

"Suzaku…"

His friend's gaze was intense; Lelouch felt trapped.

"Why are you all chasing after me this time?"

Suzaku leant forward and placed an arm on either side of Lelouch's head, effectively preventing any chance of escape. Lelouch gulped.

"Well, Millay said that whoever caught you get to force you into that maid's costume," Suzaku grinned. "_And_ they get to order you around for one day."

"That Millay," Lelouch nearly growled. "I'm going to-"

He glanced up to meet Suzaku's eyes.

Suzaku stared down at his friend, admiring the fairness of his skin, and the softness of his hair, and those eyes, those striking Amethysts, and those lips that looked so soft…

He bent down and kissed him.

Lelouch froze, but gradually melted into the kiss, his hands resting lightly on the taller boy's chest. The same arms that caught him earlier in the morning were wrapped around his waist securely, warming Lelouch's body to the core.

They parted after a while, still locked in each other's embrace. Suddenly feeling shy, Lelouch buried his blushing face into Suzaku's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Suzaku whispered. He looked shocked at his own actions. "I just…"

"NO!" Lelouch turned red, "I mean, no, it's fine."

Suzaku chuckled and hugged him tightly. "So, are we together now?"

"What do you think?" was the reply.

The both of them stood there, basking in the moonlight.

"You still have to wear that costume."

"Damn."

Next day…

"Lulu, are you done yet?"

A muffled "Shut up!" filtered through the door. Suzaku hummed a happy tune and leant against the wall. Oh well, he was no hurry, but Lelouch better hurry up because he was getting impatient…

"Lulu, I'm coming in!"

"No! You-" Too late. The door swung open and swung shut again a second later. The wall found itself alone once more.

Suzaku's sharp eyes honed in on his victim. Hmmm, lovely. He licked his lips.

Lelouch stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and sulking. The unfortunate boy was dressed in a form-fitting white blouse with lace down the middle, all buttons neatly lined up; a black apron covered it, held up by two thin straps and tied tightly around the waist. Suzaku took a moment to admire that slim waist before moving onto the most humiliating part of the attire (at least for Lelouch; Suzaku wasn't complaining), a layered skirt of black and white, lace decorating the edges; it barely covered up anything. Suzaku's appreciative gaze continued its way down, down to those long slim legs yet to be clad in those long pristine stockings and heels.

Lelouch felt mortified, watching as his best friend obviously checked him out. No, not best friend, his _boyfriend_. Catching sight of that lecherous grin, Lelouch glared and tried (unsuccessfully) to pull the skirt down.

"Ooh, feisty." Suzaku winked at him. "I wouldn't mind seeing more."

Lelouch blushed.

A second later, any one walking by the halls would have heard a loud scream.

"PERVERT!"

Owari

Omake

"L-Lelouch…"

"Shhh…don't talk…" Lelouch licked a sensitive trail down that smooth throat, nipping occasionally. He was straddling Suzaku, pining him down onto the couch.

"W-Wha-_oh gods_…Le_lou_…"

Lelouch sucked hard on his neck, and Suzaku moaned, arching his back slightly. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach; the feel of Lelouch's body against his…

Suzaku let out a small whimper, when Lelouch suddenly got up. He watched as the violet-eyed boy righted his uniform, confused at the sudden loss of warmth. He just desperately wanted him to finish what he started.

"Lelouch, where-"

The former Prince smirked. "Sorry, maybe next time."

Suzaku was still on the couch, clothes rumpled and half-buttoned. His face was flushed, and he was panting hard. He was desperate for some contact, but Lelouch was already heading out of the door. No, Lelouch could _not_ leave him in this state, he thought, panicking

"W-What? Lelouch, come back! Y-You can't leave me like this! O-Oi! LELOUCH!"

Owari (Honto ni)


End file.
